


blue

by yucc



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: ALIVE and MADE era, Canon Era, Fujoshi Independence Day, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York, kota tempat mimpi Jiyong dan Seunghyun bernaung.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #7</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

* * *

**Disklaimer:**

  * **BIGBANG** adalah sebuah grup yang berada di bawah label _YG Entertainment._ Adapun personil BIGBANG seluruhnya adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing (dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa).
  * Judul dan kutipan lirik yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini diambil dari lagu **BLUE** yang dibawakan oleh _BIGBANG_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

 **New York  
** _Februari, 2012_

.

Jiyong memandang ke luar jendela kamar hotelnya.

Salju masih turun dengan deras, mengguyur kota dengan bahasa paling beragam di dunia tanpa henti. Hamparan warna putih yang menutupi jalanan sudah terbayang lebih dahulu di kepala Jiyong. Tampaknya perekaman adegan akan ditunda hingga minimal siang, ketika salju sudah cukup cair dan atau telah cukup disingkirkan.

Berarti sekarang waktunya untuk melanjutkan tidur, atau mengeksplor lebih jauh Kota New York. Jiyong memilih pilihan yang kedua, karena sekalipun ia memang sedang dalam stase yang membuat setiap waktu istirahatnya berharga, di sisi lain, ia juga belum tentu berkesempatan menyaksikan musim dingin New York lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Saat Jiyong mengeratkan jaket dan menurunkan kupluk agar lebih menutupi kepalanya, pintu kamar di sebelahnya terbuka.

“Selamat pagi, _Hyung_.”

Seunghyun diam, tidak memberikan komentar, dan tampaknya membutuhkan satu menit untuk memproses kondisi di sekitarnya.

“… Kau mau pergi? Tunggu aku.”

Secepat kemunculannya, secepat itu pula kepergian Seunghyun. Jiyong masih mengingat dengan jelas piyama yang dikenakan Seunghyun barusan. Sepertinya Seunghyun melupakan kalau ia tengah berada di negeri orang, sehingga tak sengaja keluar dengan pakaian seperti tadi.

Seulas senyum mampir di wajah Jiyong yang sedari tadi kaku. _Kebiasaan lama memang susah matinya_.

Bersama dengan Seunghyun, Jiyong berpindah dari kehangatan hotel menuju ke dinginnya jalan-jalan Kota New York. Ia sengaja tidak menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ seperti saat di Seoul. Jiyong ingin mendengar seperti apa suara-suara yang diciptakan di kota terpadat di Amerika Serikat, terkhusus pada musim dingin. Ketika melirik ke samping kanan, Jiyong menemukan Seunghyun sedang memerhatikan toko-toko yang terus berganti seiring banyaknya langkah yang telah mereka buat.

Setelah beberapa lama membiasakan diri, bising klakson serta deru mobil berubah menjadi instrumen di kepala Jiyong. Telunjuk Jiyong mulai mengetuk pahanya dengan sendirinya, membentuk ritme-ritme yang sesuai dengan musik yang dibunyikan Kota New York. Sang pemimpin grup mencoba menciptakan bait baru di dalam pikirannya, sebuah kebiasaan yang telah tertanam sedari kecil, untuk mengubah bentuk suara apapun menjadi sebentuk mahakarya.

Tangan Seunghyun yang menepuk lembut pundak Jiyong membuyarkan lamunan produktif sang komposer.

“Kamu hampir menabrak tiang, Ji.”

Jiyong mengerjap, lalu menatap lurus ke depan, terlihat tiang lampu yang dimaksud Seunghyun ada jauh di ujung jalan.

“Tiangnya masih jauh, Seunghyun. Kamu sedang melawak, ya?” Jiyong mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa pelan. Seunghyun mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya, hingga kedua lesung pipitnya timbul kembali.

“Kapan aku tidak sedang melawak, Jiyong?”

Pertanyaan Seunghyun dibiarkan Jiyong menggantung di udara, sebab pertanyaan tersebut retoris, tidak perlu lagi diucapkan jawabannya. Jiyong kembali membentuk tempo dengan bantuan telunjuk dan pahanya, sambil lebih memerhatikan sekitar sekarang. _Beatbox_ yang baru saja dibuat Seunghyun di sampingnya segera menyusul tempo buatan Jiyong.

Kepala sang pemimpin BIGBANG bergerak mengikuti aksi _beatbox_ Seunghyun. Jiyong melantukan rap spontan dengan senyum di wajah dan gerakan tangan sederhana.

“ _Aku punya delapan puluh delapan masalah, dan membuat lagu_ hits _bukanlah salah satunya—_ “

Saat itu, Jiyong merasa seperti terlempar ke suatu masa, jauh sebelum skandal mariyuana, jauh sebelum skandal plagiarisme, jauh menuju ke waktu ia dan pria di sampingnya hanyalah dua bocah yang tergiur kesempatan untuk mengubah dunia melalui musik mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang menjalani kesempatan tersebut, beberapa langkah lebih dekat kepada mimpi mereka.

Setelah melewati dua belokan, _beatbox_ Seunghyun berhenti. Jiyong berasumsi kalau Seunghyun mau mengistirahatkan mulutnya sejenak. Bagi Jiyong, _freestyle_ barusan sudah membuat suasana hatinya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih baik. Pipinya terasa beku akibat ditampar-tampar angin dingin New York, tapi dadanya hangat hanya karena duet yang barusan ia lakukan dengan Seunghyun.

Apapun yang Jiyong lakukan dengan Seunghyun selalu membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

“Suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali lagi ke kota ini. Bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan kalau bisa, Hyung.”

Seunghyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya memandang pria yang lebih muda satu tahun di sebelahnya. “Kita baru dua hari di sini, tapi kamu sudah berpikir untuk pulang dan kembali lagi, Jiyong?”

Sang komposer grup mengangkat bahunya  ke atas dengan wajah netral. “Entahlah. Kota ini memiliki suasana yang berbeda dengan Seoul. Aku hanya yakin, kalau suatu saat nanti, kita akan kembali ke sini. Mewujudkan mimpi.”

Raut mengerti muncul di wajah Seunghyun yang tampaknya telah paham maksud Jiyong. “Memperluas musik, Ji? Karena ini Amerika, dan Amerika adalah Amerika.”

Jiyong menertawakan kosa kata Seunghyun yang terbatas itu. Seunghyun sama sekali tidak tersinggung, karena mereka sudah sering menertawakan satu sama lain.

“Lebih dari itu, Hyung,” ujar Jiyong, dengan mata yang terpaku pada dua pemuda yang baru saja melintas di depan mereka. Seunghyun melihat, biarpun hanya sekilas, bagaimana jemari dua pemuda tadi saling tertaut erat.

Seunghyun melihat, dan memahami apa makna ganda dari kalimat Jiyong sebelumnya.

Dua rapper BIGBANG berbelok ke arah sudut Kota New York yang lain. Musik kota yang tidak pernah mati ini mulai terdengar seperti sebuah lagu yang Seunghyun kenal. Matanya sempat tertuju pada langit yang sedikit kelabu, sementara dirinya sendiri merapat ke samping, dan jarak yang ada di antara keduanya dipangkas oleh sang anggota tertua grup.

Jiyong melantunkan bagian _reffrain_ sebuah lagu yang sudah mereka hapal luar kepala. Bait rap selanjutkan segera dibunyikan oleh Seunghyun dengan volume rendah, namun tetap berlafal jelas. Asap putih yang keluar dari mulut keduanya tidak menjadi penghalang untuk meneruskan mengucapkan lirik.

Tubuh Jiyong dan Seunghyun saling bersentuhan, dan jaket mereka menyembunyikan tangan yang saling menggenggam dari mata orang yang tidak memerhatikan secara saksama. Mereka menyanyikan bagian _reffrain_ lagu bersama-sama dengan sepenuh hati.

“ _Kunyanyikan haru biruku, cinta yang telah kulepas pergi bersama dengan awan yang berarak…._ ”

—

 **Seoul**  
_Juni, 2015_

.

Tatapan Seunghyun terpaku pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita terbaru.

Sang _rapper_ melihat pelangi di layar kaca di hadapannya, serta wajah-wajah gembira rakyat yang akhirnya didengar oleh pengadilan. Seunghyun sama sekali tidak berkedip, membiarkan riuh penduduk negara di benua lain itu masuk lewat telinga dan mengisi kepalanya.

Jiyong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah sedikit terganggu. Sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, ia bertanya agak sebal, “Kamu nonton apa, Hyung? Berisik sekali kedengarannya.”

Seunghyun tidak merasa perlu menjawab, maka ia mengarahkan Jiyong untuk menyaksikan sendiri. “Lihat _headline_ -nya.”

Pandangan sang pemimpin grup teralih pada televisi yang tengah menayangkan legalnya pernikahan sesama jenis di seluruh negara bagian di Amerika Serikat. Mata Jiyong melebar serta bibirnya terbuka oleh karena masih belum dapat percaya kebenaran berita yang baru saja ia tonton.

“… Ini serius, Seunghyun?”

“Kalau hanya _hoax_ , tidak akan ditayangkan stasiun televisi, Ji.”

Jiyong masih terperangah untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum akhirnya senyum yang begitu lebar mampir ke wajahnya. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Seunghyun, kemudian meraih kedua tangan pria yang ia hormati sekaligus ia sayangi.

“Sudah kubilang, kan. Firasatku waktu itu benar, Hyung. Kita akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti ke New York.”

Seunghyun mengerjap dulu, mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi tiga tahun silam, barulah menyunggingkan senyum yang mencapai matanya.

“Ya, Ji, kamu benar. Kita akan ke New York lagi untuk mewujudkan mimpi.”

Jiyong tertawa senang, dan suara-suara yang ditimbulkan Kota New York kalah indah bila dibanding dengan riang tawa pria di depannya.

Mereka akan kembali ke New York suatu hari nanti, untuk memperluas musik, dan mewujudkan mimpi.

( _Terutama, untuk mewujudkan mimpi…._ )

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari kemerdekaan, para fujodanshi indonesia!!! :D
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
